the cannibal that stole her heart
by auric-artifice
Summary: Clarice is at home, and who turns up to see her... First fic, be nice an creview!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, prease review! My best mate helped and told me to post it. My spelling isn't always very good, please be aware. I've only seen two of the films, havent read the books yet but I might soon. Review if you love the cannible! He's a dude.**

**Disclaimier - they belong to Thomas Harris. I'll put them back when I've finished playing. Don't sue, you wont get anything but a David Gray cd.**

**The Cannibal that Stole Her Heart, by auric artifixe**

Clarice Starling sat at home on her couch, drinking whiskey. She drank a lot of it because she didn't work for the FBI anymore. She hated them since Hannibal had cut his hand off instead of hers.

She was thinking about him again. The cannibal that stole her heart. When he kissed her, she had never felt a kiss so soft as his. Their noses and forehands touching was electrifying to her. She dreamed about him all the time.

Clarice took a big pull on her JD and coke, and sighed. Would she ever see him again, that mysterious cannibal?

Music played on the stereo, something depressing by David Gray, and Clarice felt a tear in her cheek. It wasn't fair. She didn't get a chance to tell Hannibal how much she loved him.

Clarice lay drunk on the sofa thinking about suicide as David Gray played on.

She fell asleep and of course, she dreamed of Hannibal again. She saw him in the kitchen, duck-taping Krendler's mouth shut. Krendler screamed while Hannible started up the saw. Clarice was glad Krendler was dead. She hated him, he was such a bastard to her. Sometimes the thought of him eating his brains made her laugh. The doctor had done it for her.She loved him.

When Clarice woke up, she laughed to herself about Krendler again. Then she noticed the house was dark. She got up and went to the door. It was open.

'Oh my God!' She said. 'I forgot to shut the door! And I used to be an FBI agent too! Who'd have thought it?' She shut the door.

'Helloooo Clariceeee' said a voice behind her, and something pushed her face first into the door.

'Oh my God!!! She screamed. 'Dr Lecter!!!'

'Yes, it's me' he whispered in her ear, searching her for weapons. 'Did you miss me, Clarice? I missed you'. He began to kiss her throat and breasts languidly and passionatle. Clarice heaved with sudden passion.

'Yes!' she gasped with abandon. 'What happened to you hand, doctor?'

'I only cut my thumb off, if you recall. And I had that fixed back on.' He waved it in front of her startled widening eyes.

Hannibal's hands slowly and gently caressed her waste. Clarice moaned. It was the most erotic thing she had ever had done to her.

'Take me to bed, Hannibal!' she expostulated.

He picked her up, cradling her against his hips. She wrapped her legs around his knees and her arms titely passionate around his throat.

Hannibal swiftly made it to her bedroom.

In bed, he kissed her fermently and held her tightly to him. He was surprised and pleased to find that she was still a virgin, even at 32. He liked that, and was gentle and kind to her. She had never known anyone so kind. All the men she had made love to before him were mean to her. He loved her and made her a fountain of passion all night long.

The next morning, Clarice woke up and was happy. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling thing were going to be ok.

She rolled over in her bed and saw the man lying beside her, watching her with his eyes, and gasped.

'Dr Lecter! What are YOU doing here?!'

chapter two soon!!! tell me what ya think! The button is down there at the bottom!


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice spun round and lept up in shock.

The doctor's eyes were amused with big maroon circles with little black dots. He laughed. 'I came to make sure you were alright, Clarice. Are you oaky?"

She could only stare at him, her moth hanging open in shock. She had never, ever in her wildist dreams expected him to come to her house. Was she dreaming now?

"You're not dreaming, Clarice" he uttered. He got up out of the bed and reached for his shit. As he did up the buttons, he said to her over his shoulder "I'm going to make some coffee Clarice, would you like some?"

2Sure" she sighed in acceptance. 'Coffee would be grat.'

As they sat together watching the sun rise and drinking their coffee, he watched her. "I think you need to look after your self a bit more better, my deer."

Clarise dropped her coffee in surprise. Why was he talking? She liked the silence. Her dreams were never silent, after all. The lambs made a lot of noise while she slept. It surprised her that they didn't when he was here. Her bad dreams hurt her a lot, like stapling her tongue to wall did.

"Whatever do mean, Dr Lector?' she asked in innosense. 'I'm fine.'

'No, your not' he said.

'Yes I am' she said like a mule. She was cold, she knew she had the flue but not because of bugs or anything but because of him. He sat there with a hungry look, watching her like the look you get when you havent eaten in ages.

'I'm going to cook you Clarice' he said.

'You need a good meal.'

She was shocked. The last time he cooked for her, it had been Krendlers brains. She wished she'd eaten it now. What did it taste like? And now he wanted to cook for her again. She never expected it at all. 'But I've got nothing in the cupboard to eat' she said arrestedly.

'Thats why I must go and buy you some stuff" he said. 'I'll go now, Clarice. Don't worry about me, I will be okay.'

As he left, she thought about that. Would he come back? She wasn't shore. She didn't know why he was bothering with her even after she new his hand had been fixed back on. She didn't deswereve his lov. She was a bad person, but he seemed to pike her a lot. It was a puzzlement. Then she thought about it more, and realised that she nude he would come back. She nuwde it so much that was totally certain of it, like the Pope was polish. She was smart and she was clever and pretty. Of coarse he liked her a lot.

Well, she thought slowly, I guess I better go get ready for what he's got planned. She was nonplussed.

In her warm and soapy bat, she listened to her favourite David Gray songs and thought about how much she loved her cannibal. Even though he was a monster like a dragon or a threeheded dog, he was lovely and kind to her. No-one else in the world cared about her. She had sometimes thought about sewiside in the bath when she listedn to her music, but today she just thought about Him.

When he came back, he had lots of bags of shopping under his in his hands under his arms. She offurred to help him, but he wouldn't let her. So she wet to the living room and put on a cd insted.

She herd him doing stuff in the kitchen to the food, and couldn't resist going to sea.

He stood in the kitchen with shopping all over, holding something in his lovely hands. It was not easy to sea what he had, but he was moving his mouth on it, putting it in his teeth and nibbling on it. Clarise was confused, and moved closer. The cannible turned over suddenly and she saw he had a eel like a big snak in his hands, and he was eating it without it being cooked or anything. Shocked, Clarice shouted "Dr Lecter! What are you doing here?'

He dropped it quickly and smiled in his eyes. 'Making your eel soup Clarice.'

'Oh, eel soup. I haven't had it years!' she exclaimed with fermenting delight.

'I know, he said with a charming sink. "That's why I'm making it now.'

She went to him and thew her arms around his body, putting her face in his shit. 'Oh Nibbles,' she sighed in abandoned passion. 'I do love you so much.' She smelled him, and sniffed. 'Even if you do smell of fish.'

He gently held her. Caressing her because he loved her. 'Dinner will be coming soon,m y dear. I hope you enjoy it.'


End file.
